1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates generally to surgical instruments, especially surgical retractors, and more particularly to retractors for use in laparoscopy.
2. BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Laparoscopy is a well known method of visually examining the peritoneal cavity by means of a long slender endoscope (laparoscope) equipped with sheath, obturator, biopsy forceps, a sphygmo-manometer bulb and tubing, and a syringe. The laparoscope is introduced into the peritoneal cavity by a small incision in the abdominal wall. Laparoscopic surgery is surgery done through the tube of a laparoscope. Surgical retractors are commonly used for a variety of types of surgery but none are available which can be inserted through a laparoscopic tube for use in laparoscopic viewing and surgery.
There are several patents which disclose instruments used in laparoscopy and retractors for use in other types of surgery.
Kadavy U.S. Pat. No. 1,947,649 discloses an instrument which retains the abdominal viscera away from the wound in suturing the peritoneum.
Sherwin U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,652 discloses a surgical retractor used in knee surgery.
Williams U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,746 discloses a forceps or surgical retractor for use in microsurgery but is not capable of use by insertion through a laparoscopic tube.
Burgin U.S Pat. No. 4,502,485 discloses a disposable plastic forceps or dilator for dilating a surgical incision.
Greenberg U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,452 discloses a surgical holder for laparoscopes and the like. The holder supports the laparoscope mechanically the free the hands of the surgeon.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by providing a laparoscopic retractor for manually maneuvering tissue which would otherwise obstruct the view from the operative site. The retractor is an instrument which is sized for insertion through the laparoscope tube and comprises a pair of arms, which are opened with a scissors motion, and a supporting handle. The arms preferably have a membrane or sheath supported between them which is spread apart by opening the arms. In a preferred embodiment, the arms are covered by a tubular latex sheath, similar to a condom, which is spread apart on opening movement of the arms of the instrument. The instrument is inserted, with the arms closed, through the laparoscopic tube into the peritoneal cavity. After the tissue or organ has been located by viewing the laparoscope, the arms of the instrument are opened by operation of the handle to spread the covering membrane The opened arms and stretched membrane are opened inside the peritoneal cavity then moved to displace the tissue or organ to allow the surgeon optimal viewing of the surgical field.